Por las malas
by Viko W
Summary: La cabeza le daba vueltas y Matsuri le sonreía con descaro. *MatsuFuru*


**Disclaimer:** la serie de Yokyo Ghoul Re: así como sus personajes son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** MatsurixFuruta, rape* (tal vez, Furuta se lo buscó).

 **Por las malas.**

Matsufuru

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si hubiese bebido más tragos de los permitidos. No recordaba gran cosa, excepto la sensación de caer por una espiral y aterrizar sobre un almohadón de plumas. Intentó articular palabra pero de su boca sólo salió un débil sonido. La vista lo traicionaba, sus ojos era incapaces de enfocar con claridad más allá de unos cuantos pasos, todo se miraba confuso desde su postura, su cabeza se hallaba en un extraño limbo. ¿El aire siempre se había sentido así de denso? Casi podía rozarlo con la punta de los dedos mientras recorría aquel largo pasillo lleno de luces y el sonido de una ópera alcanzaba sus oídos. En su aturdimiento, Furuta logró registrar un detalle bizarro: Los pies le arrastraban por el suelo de mármol. ¿Acaso flotaba? ¿O una fuerza invisible lo atraía hacia el frente? ¿Dónde estaba? Razonó con dificultad intentando estirar un brazo al frente. Un tirón lo obligó a desistir y fue sólo hasta ese entonces que notó aquella inconfundible sensación en su cintura. Una mano, un brazo, una persona. Claro. Alguien lo llevaba. Alguien…

¿Quién?

Y esa música, la ópera que se colaba por cada poro de su cuerpo y creía conocer. ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?

¿Dónde…? ¿Qué lugar?

Y aquel pasillo. _Tap, tap, tap,_ sonaba la suela de los zapatos del hombre que lo conducía a… ¿dónde? Aquel no era el camino a su departamento. Y la música, la música seguía haciendo eco en sus atolondrados sentidos. Parpadeó varias veces en un fútil intento por acostumbrar la vista a tanta luz, pero sus pupilas se negaban a cooperar. Sentía que aquel corredor se extendía kilómetros en lugar de unos cuantos metros y que el techo se elevaba hasta tocar el cielo. Las lámparas que irradiaban luz cálida se asemejaban a pequeños soles, esferas brillantes que danzaban adornando el pasillo. Un aroma cítrico que le llegaba a la nariz lo adormecía. Cerró los ojos por lo que le pareció un breve instante y al abrirlos se encontró en penumbra. Sus dedos acariciaron la superficie mullida del edredón. El techo subía y bajaba ¿o era acaso su propia respiración? Movió la cabeza a un lado, encontrándose con una vista maravillosa. Pequeños puntos de luces multicolores se vertían a lo lejos, rasgando la oscuridad de la noche.

 _Ah... la noche._

Nimura inspiró profundo. Era de noche.

La ópera se perdía a lo lejos. Alguien le sujetaba las manos pero estaba demasiado cansado para mirar y su vista se negaba a despegarse de aquellos edificios que iluminaban el panorama nocturno. Sintió un tirón en su pie izquierdo, luego el otro. Movió los dedos y percibió la textura bajo sus manos. No llevaba más los guantes, se los habían sacado. No pensó en nada en aquel momento, no importaba de todos modos. Sólo sabía que se estaba bien de ese modo. Esbozó una sonrisa al sentir un par de manos subir por su cuerpo y detenerse cerca de su cuello. Oyó el rumor tela contra tela, luego el sonido de botones. Pronto no sintió más la presión de la corbata contra su piel e instantes más tarde sintió un tironeó en su parte inferior. Escuchó un débil ruido metálico seguido de más tironeo, luego una pausa. Se obligó a mirar, giró suavemente la cabeza, regresando a la posición original, donde sus ojos se fijaban al techo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de alejar el aturdimiento de su cabeza y pronto percibió la sensación de tela rozando sus piernas.

No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero tenía el cuerpo caliente y lo único que parecía calmarlo era el roce del edredón bajo su cuerpo. Estaba fresco y olía a limpio. Ah, pero tenía que ver el rostro de la persona que lo había llevado hasta allí, no debía dejarse llevar por aquel mar de confusión y sensaciones agradables. No recordaba haber estado en un bar o beber, no recordaba nada, excepto sus risas, el sabor a café contra sus labios y…

" _No toques nada. ¿Quieres…? ¿Café?"_

" _Vaya atenciones las tuyas, ¿así tratas a tus invitados?"_

"… _Puedes disponer de la cafetera."_

—… Mat…suri…

Oyó una risa ahogada. El tacto de un par de manos apretando sus muslos, el tenue sabor a café llenarle la boca. La lengua de aquel hombre había invadido su boca y acariciaba cada rincón de ella con devoción. Furuta se removió incómodo, la cabeza aún la sentía extraña y sus extremidades se movían torpemente. Intentó morderlo pero su boca no respondió como deseaba, en su lugar correspondía hambrienta aquel beso y su lengua se enrollaba traviesa con la de Matsuri. Porque, aún si verle, tenía la certeza de que se trataba de él. Ese aroma y la manera de robarle el aliento sólo podían ser suyos. Jadeó cansado, ladeando la cabeza en un intento evitar un segundo beso. Se sentía mareado, falto de aire y la habitación de pronto parecía girar. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Entre más lo pensaba las ideas se le enredaban y no acertaba a formular una respuesta coherente. Levantó los brazos atrapando la camisa de Matsuri en medio de la oscuridad. Entonces lo vio, su rostro lo miraba fijamente con una amplia sonrisa adornando su cara. Fue un deja vu. Algo en aquella situación le resultaba familiar, pero no terminaba de definir que era…

Mientras Matsuri se abalanzaba por su boca nuevamente y sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo, Nimura fue capaz de recordar la primera vez que había visto aquel corredor de mármol. Esa entrada figuraba en sus memorias, claro. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Era el departamento de soltero de ese bastardo. La iluminación y el mármol blanco lo habían hecho soltar un silbido de asombro la primera vez. En medio de los sonidos húmedos que sus bocas producían, notó la presión contra su pelvis, el calor que emanaba de Matsuri, la dureza de su miembro que se restregaba contra su propia creciente erección. _No._ Intentó empujarlo pero la fuerza le había sido drenada de algún modo y sus extremidades flaqueaban como si en lugar de músculos el tejido que recubría los huesos fuese gelatina. _No, muévete._ Atinó a morderle el labio, pero la intención quedó en un suave apretón que provocó una risita suave, una escueta pausa. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando en cuestión de segundos la oscuridad se hizo de su visión. Temió que le hubiese cubierto los ojos con alguna tela, sin embargo aquel no había sido el caso. Respingó con ligereza al sentir la cálida saliva de Matsuri sobre el pómulo derecho. La lengua le recorrió hasta la comisura del ojo. Apretó los párpados sintiendo los besos húmedos concentrarse en esa zona. _Basta, no._ Torció la boca, el gesto le resultaba desagradable, había algo en la caricia que le incomodaba terriblemente. Forcejeó una vez más, tratando de apartarlo, nuevamente sin resultados. El mareo lo invadió, la música resonó con fuerza. Separó los labios para decir algo, encontrándose con la boca del mayor negarle el derecho.

 _Ópera alemana._

 _Ahh… no, basta. No…_

Se le dificultaba respirar. El calor le subía hasta las orejas. Las manos de Matsuri lo frotaban descaradamente. _Repulsivo, uhg._ Pero su boca respondía aquel demandante beso y sus caderas, pese a todo, se movían al ritmo de aquella mano. Atrapó las sábanas entre sus dedos, perdiéndose en la fricción que derretía su miembro. Gimió bajo, pues en algún punto el beso había finalizado y la lengua de Matsuri acariciaba su oreja derecha, luego sus dientes jalaban con delicadeza el lóbulo. Jadeos, respiración pesada, el aroma de Matsuri entrando por su nariz e instantes más tarde tenía la cara contra la almohada.

— Esto es tu culpa. Todo.

Fue como una pequeña dosis adrenalina siendo inyectada a su organismo. Las pupilas se le dilataron cual felino.

Entonces lo recordó: Las manos de Matsuri, grandes y fuertes. El aroma a limpio de las sábanas. La penumbra de la habitación. Su vulnerabilidad. Era justo como aquella vez.

Su cerebro poco a poco recobraba lucidez no obstante su cuerpo continuaba en aquel lamentable estado. Aquel sitio era la habitación principal del departamento de lujo. Estaban en la cama. Su ropa se hallaba desperdigada en el suelo.

— Quí… quítate…—articuló a media voz, con el edredón amortiguando el sonido casi en su totalidad. Matsuri se inclinó sobre él, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, presionando contra el colchón. Nimura protestó apenas en un hilo de voz. No, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, no, no. Él nunca bajaba la guardia, ¿entonces cómo había terminado así? Apretó los dientes. De ningún modo, aquel sólo era un mal sueño. Echó a reír débilmente, el mundo giraba como en un carrusel. La voz de Matsuri lo alcanzó y el crujir de plástico cortó su risa, haciendo eco en la habitación, llenando el aire.

—Parece que conoces bastante bien el sonido, ¿huh? —su izquierda sostenía un pequeño tubo de lubricante. Furuta conservaba como única prenda su camisa blanca. Forcejeó, movió los brazos por sobre la cama, removiendo el edredón blanco, alejando la almohada de su rostro, pataleó. Nada funcionó. El cuerpo no le respondió como deseaba, cada movimiento se sentía como estar bajo el agua, o entrar en una dimensión cuyo aire era tangible, suave como algodón. Detuvo su lucha inútil que sólo divertía al otro.

 _El café…_ jadeó agotado, esbozando una sonrisa torcida. Por supuesto, la lógica volvía a su cabeza. Matsuri lo había drogado. Un ligero sobresalto le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la fría viscosidad del lubricante caer en su trasero. Oh no, no podía estar pasando. No toleraría más. Concentró toda la lucidez que había vuelto a él y visualizó su rinkaku. Nada ocurrió. Las manos le temblaron. Sus pupilas se llenaron de impotencia. El cuerpo entero le vibraba.

 _N-no… no, no es cierto._

No había sido una droga cualquiera. Habían sido varias dosis de supresores de RC. Por esa razón su kagune no se activaba, por eso estaba hecho un desastre incapaz de defenderse, completamente a merced de-

" _¡Te acusaré con Yoshitoki por ésto!"_

Sintió ponerse lívido. No. Él ya no tenía diez años, esto no sería como aquella vez. Apretó los labios al sentir el pene erecto de Matsuri frotarse contra sus nalgas. La fricción le revolvía el estómago pese a la reacción honesta que producía en su cuerpo. Aquel pene duro y caliente que se restregaba sin pudor contra su parte baja, podía sentirlo palpitar, irradiar calor. Clavó los dedos en el edredón, aún sin verlo era capaz de imaginarse el grosor de aquel pedazo de carne. Era enorme, quizás no largo pero ancho. Grueso, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Se removió en un renovado intento por alejarse, sabiendo de antemano que era una pérdida de tiempo pero por orgullo.

—Asqueroso… Aleja esa cosa hedionda…—formuló con dificultad. De algún modo no mentía pero tampoco decía precisamente la verdad. Nimura se mordió el labio inferior. Para ese momento su propia erección dolía a falta de atenciones. Se obligó a no pensar en ella ni en la sensación y sonidos que el enorme miembro de Matsuri le regalaba con cada movimiento de cadera. Por mucho que tratara sus pensamientos volvían al presente, mezclándose con los recuerdos del pasado. Se mordió el puño de la camisa. La saliva empapó gran parte de la tela. Darse cuenta de aquello hirió su orgullo. Él _babeaba_ debido a… ¿a cause de aquel pedazo asqueroso?

Cerró los ojos. No, no podía ser verdad. Era repulsivo. Asqueroso.

 _No, no._

Todas esas veces en las que jugó con Matsuri, frotándose por encima de la ropa y dejándolo duro, escapando siempre, burlándose de él. Era un juego, _siempre_ un juego. Sólo quería molestarlo, sólo quería saberse deseado por esa basura Washuu y despreciarlo, pisotearlo. Y ahora…

" _¡Hmmpff~!"_

Tembló reprimiendo un gemido pero su exhalación temblorosa delató el goce que luchaba por esconder. Odiaba todo aquello aun cuando su cuerpo le contradijera.

—Eso es. Buen chico…

… _hijo de pe-_

—¡Ahh! —se le escapó aquel gemido y luego otro y otro más. Había sido tan repentino, el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones con cada jadeo. Apretó los dientes lo más fuerte que le fue posible. Matsuri había introducido dos dedos en su interior, alcanzando fácilmente su próstata. La acariciaba con descarado deleite, recargando medio cuerpo sobre su espalda. Quiso gritar, escupirle la cara, arrancarle la piel de ese rostro tan-

Le fue imposible continuar con esa línea de pensamientos. Las caderas le temblaban, su mente era un caos repentinamente. _Tres._ Salían y entraban frotando las paredes de interior. Restregó su cara contra la tela húmeda de su manga. Un hilo de saliva escurría de su boca entre abierta la cual emitía vergonzosos sonidos que Furuta era incapaz de controlar. Aquello se sentía tan bien. Era tan bueno con los dedos. Sentía su pene húmedo y notaba claramente como el lubricante ahora caliente se escurría por entre sus piernas.

—Ce-cerdoo… ¡ahhh! ¡AH!

—No suenas muy convincente —argumentó Matsuri levantando las caderas de Furuta. La vista de la que gozaba en aquel momento era incomparable. Tanto tiempo esperando por ese momento, tantas veces deseando poner a Nimura contra la cama y hacerlo gritar su nombre. Se relamió los labios con morbo—.Debes estar sufriendo por sentirlo, ¿no? no te preocupes, Nimura. En un momento podrás tenerlo como siempre has querido… llenándote hasta la garganta.

 _Eres tan asqueroso, cerdo bastardo._ Pero las palabras no salieron, en su lugar una risa escapó con premura. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas en tanto las carcajadas se expandían como ondas en el agua. Todo era tan risible y patético. Tan patético haber sido engañado por Matsuri, risible porque pronto terminaría como un pavo relleno y lo más hilarante del asunto es que de todas las personas que más detestaba en el mundo, sería un Washuu quien lo dejaría afónico, maltrecho y _seco._ Todo era tan ridículo que no le quedaba más que reír ante su propia estupidez. Su orgullo se desquebrajaba como cristal. Los supresores de RC hacían un trabajo magnifico, la sobredosis que le había dado ese cabrón aún le tenía fuera de la mayoría de sus cabales, ¿pero eso que importaba? Furuta gimió sin pudor al sentir a Matsuri retirarle los dedos. A penas y podía moverse por cuenta propia, el cuerpo le temblaba y ardía. Sudaba, respiraba entre risas entrecortadas y jadeos desvergonzados.

—Mírame—lo oyó decir mientras le daba vuelta sin delicadeza, dejando al descubierto su latente erección. El rubor en su rostro que hasta ese momento había sido disimulado por la escaza iluminación del cuarto quedó expuesto con presionar un botón. Las luces se encendieron, cegándolo por un breve instante. Los segundos que tardó su vista en acostumbrarse a la claridad, fueron aprovechados por Matsuri para separar y levantarle ambas piernas. Un ligero malestar lo invadió, el estómago se le tensaba. El rumor del control contra la cama, el sonido húmedo de la mano de Matsuri al masturbarle. Abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando entrecortadamente. Matsuri le sonreía lascivo, moviendo de arriba abajo la mano, orillándolo al climax. Arqueó la espalda instintivamente, el calor le subía desde la pelvis. Sus mejillas escocían, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose al orgasmo. Su esperma se regó sobre el abdomen y por encima de los dedos del mayor. Lo sintió limpiarse contra su camisa blanca y la risita nasal burlándose de él. Tardó unos momentos en recobrarse, respirando pesado, con la vista fija en el techo—. Eres toda una perra, Nimura…

Quiso reír en respuesta, pero la droga en su organismo y la fatiga le forzaron a continuar recobrando el aliento. Quiso también patearle los testículos y devolverle un comentario ácido. _Tu esposa es la perra de un marica, ¿o tú eres la perra marica de tu esposa?_

Asomó una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Matsuri se inclinó sobre él en busca de sus labios. Ni siquiera pensó en rechazarlo, estaba tan agotado, ni un intento por morderlo aunque moría de ganas por arrancarle la lengua. De modo que sólo se dejó hacer. A la mierda con el mundo. La cabeza aún la sentía dentro de una pecera con aire tangible cual motas de algodón. La saliva tibia de Matsuri mezclándose con la suya le erizó la piel, aquel era un beso distinto. Suave, reconfortante. Le acarició los dientes con la lengua, él exploraba su boca, tocaba su paladar, las encías, arremolinaba su lengua contra la suya, enredándola, acariciándola sensualmente.

—Eso es suficiente. —dijo contra sus labios, incorporándose pronto, permitiendo entrar en el campo de visión de Nimura lo que antes había sentido clavarse contra su pelvis.

 _No… eso es… ah…_

Los ojos negros de Furuta se abrieron con sorpresa al enfocar el miembro de Matsuri. Sintió que la boca se le descolgaba al apreciar el enorme músculo erecto que se curvaba ligeramente hacia el abdomen desnudo del hombre. Rechoncho, grueso, gordo. Tres adjetivos que se cruzaron por la mente de Nimura, los cuales (honestamente) calificaban a la perfección aquel pene venoso y tieso. La salivación excesiva era vulgar… y aun así se vio pasando por la garganta mucha de ella.

—cuando termine contigo…

—No la tienes tan grande, imbécil. —lo cortó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquello sería lo más coherente y fluido que saldría de sus labios pues su mente regresaba a ese limbo extraño, al parecer una nueva oleada de efectos ligados a la sobredosis de los supresores venía en camino. Sintió el cuerpo volverse liviano, ni el brusco tirón de cabello resultó tan molesto como las veces anteriores, pero una sensación electrizante le recorría la piel cada vez que los dedos de Matsuri se paseaban sobre sus muslos y subían hasta su entrepierna. Dejó salir una risita al sentir el frío y pastoso lubricante deslizarse por su miembro flácido. Más gemidos lujuriosos escaparon de su boca al repetirse el jugueteo con su próstata. Podía sentir dos dedos de nuevo dentro suyo, golpeando sus paredes. Se retorció ante el deleite. Era tan bueno, incluso si se trataba de Matsuri. Incluso…

Incluso tratándose de ese bastardo…. _Ahhh, ahhh_ …. Ese idiota. Siempre había sabido sus puntos buenos. Qué hijo de perra. Siempre haciéndole tiritar de placer y luego marchándose sin terminar lo que comenzaba.

—Aquí vamos…

Fue como recibir una descarga en el cuerpo. No podía, no podía contener tantos sonidos indecentes que se escurrían de su boca. Matsuri le sujetaba una pierna, el resto de su cuerpo se hallaba encima de él. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el oxígeno en sus pulmones le era insuficiente. Gimió ruidoso, jadeó sin reparos y en medio de aquel remolino llamó el nombre de Matsuri un par de veces, sintiendo sus cuerdas vocales ceder. El enorme trozo duro que golpeaba contra su punto del placer, atinaba cada vez que lo embestía. La intensidad con la que Matsuri clavaba su miembro arrancaba sonoros gemidos que hacían eco en la habitación, mezclándose con el segundo acto de la ópera en curso. Los gruñidos esporádicos y gemidos roncos que se permitía dejar salir contra el oído de Nimura, parecían excitar a este segundo. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con malicioso deleite.

—¿Te gusta así? —susurró antes de morderle la oreja. De inmediato sintió como su pene era apresado con fuerza— Ha, ha…. Ahhhgg… ¿de verdad es tan bueno? Tu culo me aprieta fuerte. Descuida, uhhgg, ahh, no lo sacaré aún.

—Cálla- ¡TEEE~!

Antes de siquiera notarlo, le había envuelto con las piernas, logrando una fricción más profunda. Matsuri le hizo poner los brazos alrededor del cuello. El sonido húmedo producto de la fricción, el olor a sexo que colmaba la alcoba y sus sentidos, los gemidos de ambos. Nimura mordió su lengua. Era demasiado bueno. _Demasiado…_ Aquel rechoncho miembro lo llenaba hasta el tope. Tan grueso y caliente, golpeando una y otra vez su pequeña _nuez_ , llenándolo de placenteras sensaciones, haciéndole encoger los dedos de los pies con cada embestida. Era tan bueno que deseaba montarse sobre él y cabalgar ese gordo pedazo de pene hasta haber memorizado cada una de las venas que recorrían aquel músculo. Se relamió los labios al sentir una de las manos de Matsuri rodear su erección. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del mayor, sin parar de jadear, siendo ruidoso, obsceno.

—!-ás… ¡mmm! ¡AHH, AHHH! ¡DUROOOO!

Matsuri apretó los labios, deteniéndose al instante, provocando desconcierto en el menor. Se separó brusco y con la misma brusquedad, giró a Nimura, colocándolo boca abajo.

—Como desees…—pronunció antes de penetrarlo con vehemencia.

El cerebro le cosquilleaba, el cuerpo entero le temblaba en espasmos placenteros. Furuta no escuchaba más su voz, ni la de Matsuri. Sus manos se habían puesto blancas como el edredón que apretaban con fuerza. El sonido se había ido, la luz se volvía más intensa. El aire de sus pulmones le era drenado con cada exhalación y jadeo. La cadera le dolía, las manos de Matsuri se enterraban con doloroso gusto en su cuerpo.

 _Matsuri… Matsuri…_

Lo sintió culminar, llenarlo con semen, haciendo un desastre en su interior. Tiritó al sentir la espesa calidez esparcirse y regarse fuera, escurriéndole por las piernas.

Aún no lo sabía. Pero aquella sólo era la primera ronda de tres.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

Notas: hehe… sólo fin :D

Notas 2: ¿Qué mierda tan aburrida es ésta? ¡En mi cabeza era mil veces mejor!


End file.
